A Ninja on a Pirate Ship
by Capn Nat
Summary: Just after leaving Enies Lobbie, Luffy get's a brillent idea as to who his next crewmate should be, and with a special chant his wish comes true. One-shot/Crack-Fic. Do not take this to seriously...


**Hey, my first fic, exciting! I actually wrote this some time ago and are just now posting it...**

**Luffy...just had a random idea about a certain new crew member he wants, and it's not a musicion! Mind you his is old..and a CRACK-FIC...its really all kinda off the wall...jusr throwimg my love of One Piece with the little knowledge i know of Naruto. ENJOY!**

A Ninja on Pirate Ship

_Following the occurrences from the CP9, the Strawhat Crew is taking a breather before they supposedly are to find the great land of mermaids…_

The sun blazed above the Thousand Sunny. Light nearly blinded Luffy as he peered towards the bunny and meat shaped clouds. _You're doing it! Your crew is almost complete…we still need a musician, but that can wait for a little while…but…something else is missing…I know!_

Luffy springs up and stares at Zolo, "We need a ninja!"

"What?" Zolo barely wakes up, peering through half slitted eyes he can see Luffy's signature smile, "A ninja, why?"

"They look sooo cool!" he smirked and pointed to the sky, "They jump across buildings and kill things, and well… ninja stuff!"

"I was a ninja!" Usopp spurts in, "I would shoot ninja stars at the time, and had 30000 followers! They'd all call me Mega Ninja and cater to my…"

"Yeah, that seems real reasonable…a ninja, Luffy?" Nami looked away from her log post, "I don't even think they really exist anymore…"

"HEY! No ones listening to m…"

"Of course they EXIST! They're NINJAS, and are just hiding, like they do best!" Luffy pointed his finger in a way that made what he said seem so matter-of-fact that Nami just gave up and went back to her navigating.

"I said I WAS a…"

"Luffy, if they hide so well, how are you, you of all people, gonna find one?" Zolo closed his eyes in anticipation of some nonsensical answer to his question.

"I don't know… oh yeah, they say if you are in a dark room and you spin around three times saying 'ninja' with a mirror on your head, they will appear!"

"That's Bloody Mary, and not even completely correct, you doult," Usopp smacked Luffy upside his head.

"Fine," he rubbed his head, "Then if I say a specific ninja's name eight times?"

"You're hopeless," shaking his head, Usopp sat down near Zolo, "Utterly hopeless…"

Luffy 'hmpt'ed and walked closer to the bow of the ship. _Eight times and… _He thinks the name to himself over and over. "Alright, he has to come," he says in an undertone, but nothing happens.

Zolo had already fallen back t sleep, but Usopp keeps his eyes intently on Luffy, who now had his head slumped over. "You didn't try it did you?" Luffy didn't budge, "I told you it wouldn't work."

Some time later, and the whole crew is seated at the table fighting over stolen food, as was their ritual. Nico was the only one sitting on the saris laughing to herself over the crew's behavior and reading the printed edition of Wikipedia on the habits of rabbits and their predators. Sanji had just twirled in and was giving Nami her second helping of broccoli and cauliflower when he spotted something moving on the side of the ship.

The sudden change from his lovey face to serious and curious caught everyone's, except Luffy and Chopper's, attention. His glare turned back and forth along the side of the ship, where the rest looked to see what was there. A little yellow tuff was moving all around there and stopped when it realized it was noticed.

"Lu…Lu…Luffy!" Usopp grabbed Luffy's face and jerked it to see the yellow fluff.

"Oh, it's my ninja!"

"Your what?" the crew was confused, but still fixed on the yellow.

Luffy jumped up and walked closer to the side, "Its ok, come out my little Naruto!" A face appeared with blue eyes and marks like whiskers on its cheeks. He crawled over the side and stood next to Luffy. "See, I called him earlier! I told you it would work," Luffy cried gleefully.

Naruto threw up a peace sign, "Believe it!" the crew looked on as if it was a comedy sketch, but Luffy was as serious as a fat girl eating pie.

"He will be our Ninja Member!" Luffy patted Naruto's back and he started to sniff around.

"Isn't it a little anti-ninja to wear a bright orange jumpsuit?" Usopp was the first to question, "and how does his hair not really move at all?"

"Probably uses the same stuff as Sanji." Nami went back to eating and at the shear mention of his name by Nami, Sanji started to fawn.

"Nammiiiisaaaaan!"

"Come on Naruto, let's eat!" Luffy runs back to his plate and gobbles down all his food except a few crumbs, "Here!" Naruto licks up the last few crumbs from Luffy's plate and sits on the ground next to him. "See, and he's even trained!"

"I hope that's potty trained, cuz a bunch of little ninja poops on deck would really suck…" Zolo finishes his food and goes into his sleep area. Naruto follows him and snuggles into his side, "Why is he…"

"He likes you, Zolo!"

"Get him off!" Zolo shoves him and turns his back to the blue eyed gaze.

"Believe it?" Naruto starts to whine.

"Zolo, he's a ninja," Chopper hides behind Luffy's leg, "and I hear that they're tuff! You may wan tot be nicer…" Naruto suddenly appears behind Chopper and licks his back causing Chopper to freak and run to Nico.

"Nothing we can't handle," Franky says standing up and stretching, while his gears creak inside him. Naruto appears next to him and sniffs his sea panties. "Eh…"

"Come here, heal," Luffy laughed to himself ad he headed inside with Naruto following behind him. Nico patted his head as they walked by, and laughed a little to herself.

Later that night, Nami and Nico are talking in their room. Nami has out a bunch of maps strun out as she charts some coordinates, "Well, I can't believe there are even ninjas still around, and to call one just like that, I mean…"

"It is strange isn't it," Nico didn't even look up from her book.

"Yeah I know. How in the world, I mean…CRAP, my map!" She ran to her bed to grab a tissue out of the nightstands drawer and ran back to dab ink off her map. "I just don't get Luffy sometimes."

"Yes, and you still stick around…"

"Yeah, I guess so…" a noise from outside stopped her thought and they both get up to check it out.

Outside, they can't really see much except maybe sand on the ground. "Crocodile?" Nico grew a little tense and Nami walks a bit more to see a figure slumped near the ruder end of the ship.

"Hey, who are you?" Nami walks closer and the figure grows clearer, but no response comes, "Hey?" She gets close enough to identify a slightly frail person with dark hair and a headband much the same as Luffy's new pet ninja. He is looking over the ocean and lifts one hand with something in it. "Um, do you…or uh, are you one of Naruto's friends or owners?" The thing in his hand shines like a blade, but he still faces out to the ocean and raises his other arm to his chest.

"This is a cruel world…" he's bringing the other hand holding the object to his wrist.

"What?" then it comes to Nami and she darted and whacked the guy in the back of his head.

"Ow..."

"What is your PROBLEM, you stinking EMO?!" Nami was fuming, she stopped working so she could came up here and see the deck playing beach wannabe, and some freak playing with knives. "Well?" The guy's bangs sway to the side as he peers into her eyes, and then vanishes as all embarrassed ninjas do.

"Believe it…" Nami looks behind her at the little blonde boy sitting on his legs glaring up at her.

"I hate you," she says walking back down stairs to her ruined map.

Nico was still wondering about trying to find clues to the sands presence.

"What am I doing here?" said a voice in the darkness, "and did I just get left behind by the emo?"

Nico comes closer and hides behind the mast staring at some guy wearing a large gourd on his back. He turns around revealing his dark eyes and bright hair. She blushes at the sight of his face for a second; she had never met anyone quite like him before. He was one right after her reading heart, for she could read his forehead unlike anyone she had ever met, "What does it say?" she said dreamily relinquishing her position.

The boy turns to her then fled immediately. Nico called for him to stop, but the moment was gone and the words of his head that she had fallen for had left with it.

The morning comes and snoring fills the bright sky. Sanji dances into the kitchen with thoughts on today's breakfast for Nami and Nico this morning. He was always one of the first up unless, of course, Nico had stayed up the whole night reading. "An egg of LOOVVVVVEE!" He twirls around, then trips over something unusual. A large yelp jolts him into reasoning, as Naruto runs to the opposite side of the kitchen. Sanji stared at it for a short while before he shrugs and goes back to his tasks.

The yelp had awakened Usopp who wipes his eyes and sits up. He looks to the door as it starts to creek open. Luffy begins to giggle as slobber covers his toes. He wakes and pats Naruto on the head, "I can't imagine life without you…my little Naruto!"

"Luffy, we just got him yesterday…"

"Your point?" Naruto jumps onto Luffy's lap and Luffy begins to laugh again waking Chopper.

Outside, they laugh and play around anticipating Sanji's breakfast. Chopper stays below to avoid the ninja that's disturbs him greatly. Nico is till in her room dreaming of the man whose forehead can be read, and Nami is just going outside to check the weather forecast and if they were still following the fine point of the log post that slanted oddly downwards.

"FETCH Naruto!" Luffy throws one of Zolo's dumbbells far off the ship and into the water. Naruto just sits there; even he isn't stupid enough to chase that thing down.

"LUFFY!" Zolo was up in no time and not happy. Naruto barks at him when he approaches and Zolo jumps out of shock.

"Ha-ha, he's even a guard dog!" Usopp smacks Luffy in the head.

"Thank you…"

"Not a problem, Zolo," Usopp pulled out his ever ready slingshot, "for I am the Gre…"

"The winds picking up…" Nami looks to the sky, "I don't think it's to serious, but keep your guard just in case, this is the Grand Line."

Then out of no where a large crash sounds from somewhere on the ship. "I thought you said it wasn't so bad!" Usopp's mouth is still gapping.

"That was not from the weather…"  
Chopper pops out the door and cries, "Something shattered the windows down there!" He runs over to Luffy and grabs his leg, "It, it came after me!" A figure comes through the door that Chopper left open.

Blush goes across his face as he looks at Chopper, "but I just wanted to…" his reddish hair flipped lightly as he bent slightly to replace his gourd on his back, "to pet him…"

"You butthole, don't think your complimentary wants can flatter me!" Chopper says as he dances in place next to Luffy.

"We're here for Naruto," the dark haired boy with long bangs says from the top of the bow.

"You can't have him!" Luffy was furious now much like a bull who had just been interrupted from his daisy dinner. "I found him fair and circle."

"Luffy, that's square, like you are…" Usopp squeaks shaking and inching closer to Zolo.

"Fine!" the banged ninja draws his hand into his pocket and a ticking noise begins, "It's people like you who'll make this world pay!" his eyes narrow and his bangs fall to cover half of his face.

"WTF! Sasuke! You idiot!" the boy holding the gourd jumps ship, alarming the crew to what's about to occur.

"Take COVER!" Tears and snot roll down Usopp's face, as Zolo jumps next holding Luffy. Nami follows overboard with Chopper at her side. The others underneath were oblivious to the happenings.

_Tick, tick, tick…the bomb blows…Ka-boooooooooom……_

Usopp lays mangled on the ground. He had been so wrapped up crying he didn't even jump. Next to him lays the one who had detonated the bomb, covered in his blood and with a few teeth missing.

"Crap…still…alive…cough…"

"You firikkin' IDIOT, ditz, looser, EMO!!" Usopp springs up to give him a good whack upside of his head, but as the smoke thins all three ninjas have already left. "Huh? But he needed a good beating!"

The other pirates who had jumped climb back on board, well Luffy and Chopper were dragged back on. "But…sniff…I loved my Naruto!" Luffy sobbed into Zolo's shoulder that quickly shoves him off.

"Hmpt, I decided I dislike ninjas…" Zolo walks to his now mutilated sleeping spot. Drenched he sits down and begins to snore.

"So much for the Strawhat Crew Ninja," Nami goes down the stairs for a change of clothes. Chopper coughs a few times form the water then sighs as he falls over.

"But, but MY NINJA!!" Luffy cries even louder, "I LOVED HIM!" He snorts.

"Uh… what's that?" Usopp points to something far off in the distance.

"Oh!" Can I eat it? I'm hungry for MEAT!" Luffy calls out and throws his sights in the objects direction.

_Then begins the new arch…_

END!


End file.
